The Father of My Child
by bubuheartzallie
Summary: Iwaki is pregnant but what if the child isn't Katou's?  Contains MPreg and may be quite a sorrowful story. :D
1. Chapter 1

_I started writing this story in my notebook during Biology lessons more than a year ago but then stopped for what I blamed on writer's block. Despite logging on to everyday, I have never posted anything here because I am frankly pretty secretive about my writings. So, why did I decide to continue my story and post this up? Because of the encouragements of a friend of mine (you know who you are), this is for you. ^^_

_The Father of My Child: __Iwaki is pregnant but what if the child isn't Katou's?_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Haru wo Daite Ita :)_

_As this is my first time posting a story up, I am prone to have mistakes in protocols. And also, grammatically or factually as I didn't have anyone to proofread it. Do kindly point it out if you spot any. Thank you! In any case, do enjoy. :D_

_

* * *

_

**The Father of My Child **

_A Haru wo Daite Ita Fanfic_

_by bubuheartzallie_

**CHAPTER 1**

Katou heard the front door shut. He gave a sigh of contentment. 'Iwaki-san…'

As the door to their bedroom clicked open, Katou closed the script he was reading and placed it on the bed stand next to him. "Welcome home, Iwa-'

Katou paused. His lover's face was pale, and it only mirrored grief. Katou felt his heart crumbling. He took his lover's hand into his own and clasped it affectionately. 'What's wrong, Iwaki-san?'

Iwaki sat down next to Katou and allowed his lover to snuggle him closely. 'Don't worry, Katou. I'm fine. I'm just – tired,' Iwaki said, placing his hand on his forehead while closing his eyes.

Katou eyed the currently fragile Iwaki.

'Oi, Kat-', Iwaki started to rebuff.

'Take a rest, Iwaki-san,' Katou kissed Iwaki's palm and then his forehead, sniffling into the sweet scent of the shampoo Iwaki used. He tucked Iwaki into bed. 'I'll make dinner for you.'

With that, Katou was on his feet, rushing out of their sanctuaries bedroom.

'Kat-tou?'

It wasn't until he sighed as he slumped down against the door that he realized he was acting too hastily. Katou felt like punching himself in the gut. So much for being a top actor; he can't even hide his real emotions in front of his lover for five minutes. Iwaki was sure to notice the fret in him and that would add on more to the stress and burden that his lover is silently enduring. Or, would Iwaki actually even notice it after all?

Katou had had enough. He couldn't take anymore of the sight of Iwaki's fatigue-filled face. Recently, Iwaki was being like a whole different person. Iwaki's normally cheerful, bashful and joyous personality had been reverted into a dull, sickly one. Katou kicked the floor hardly. What is wrong with him? His lover is trouble and there is obviously something bothering him terribly. So, shouldn't he be by Iwaki's side, protecting and encouraging him in every way? Why is he acting like a jerk, avoiding Iwaki? Due to their busy schedule, Katou had always been counting the days, hours, minutes and even the seconds till he can see and embrace his precious Iwaki once again. However, right now, the times when they were together seem to pass by like years. They would be at different corners of the room, and not tempting to spike up any conversation or send flirty glances and the look in their eyes that seem to be saying, _'I want you.'_ It was as if the sparks of their relationship were gone and they were still living together only as an obligation. Katou sighed again. How did such a beautiful relationship turn into such a loathsome thing? Maybe it was Shimizu-san's phone call that was still disturbing and haunting him. Just by recalling that conversation, Katou's heart is threatening to give him so much heartbreak that Katou could literally feel his heartbeat gradually reaching to a halt.

_A few days ago…._

'Katou-kun?'

'Yes, this is Katou. What can I do for you, Shimizu-san?'

'Yes, Katou-kun, I am very sorry to disturb you but-' she paused.

'What is it, Shimizu-san? Is there something wrong with Iwaki?' Katou asked, feeling extremely unsecure about their phone conversation.

'Katou-kun, did something happen to Iwaki-san? Did he say anything unusual to you?'

Katou's finger twirled the wire cords of the telephone, 'Well, he has been a little more quiet than usual.'

The both of them clung on to the phone for a few moments, with but no sound being transferred through the phone. Shimizu finally broke the silence.

'Katou-kun, there is something that I have been hesitating to tell you but I think it would be best if you are aware about the matter.'

Katou gulped hard. He did not like the direction this phone call was heading towards. 'Okay. Sure. What is it?'

'I think it is safer if I tell you in person. Do you have some free time this Saturday afternoon, Katou-kun?'

Saturday is tomorrow and tonight, Katou was filled with so much anxiety he wished someone would just shoot him in the head with a gun or whatever. In fact, since the moment he woke up that morning, he had been yearning that it was already Sunday morning and had been wondering if his heart will ever ease the tension. Apparently not. Why did he fix the meeting on Saturday afternoon and not earlier? It was not because he was excited and couldn't wait for it to come, but merely because he wants it to be over with as soon as possible. Shimizu hadn't said that it was a bad thing that happened but why is he feeling so down then? It is plainly the solid trust of a human towards his own instincts which was sadly, never wrong.

Katou off the stove and scooped the chicken porridge he had cook into a porcelain bowl. He placed in on a blue tray next to a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Katou carefully carried it to the awaiting Iwaki.

As Katou walked across the hallway towards the room he and Iwaki shared, a strong figure suddenly crashed into his own well-built body. The tray he was holding was sent flying into the air; the hot porridge spilled from the bowl and landed on Katou, burning furiously into his bare hands. Yet, Katou did not notice it. It was Iwaki that he was more concerned about.

The next sound that was echoed across the apartment was oblivious with the massive amount of worry and fear in the tone of the voice, that the warm night was suddenly filled with a strange and usual coldness of misery. 'Iwaki-san!'

* * *

_I actually didn't want to write it with honorifics but it just felt bizarre. Should I drop it?_

_I had planned for this story to have 11 chapters. Right now, I already have 4 and half chapters written out in my notebook. I've just got to get hold time to type and edit it. The first few chapters have very mild or no 'scenes' in it but for the later ones, I decide when the time comes. :) _

_I hope you like the story so far. Do watch out for the next chapter. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_My hand have been hurting for quite a while now so I finally decided to go to the doctor's. His diagnosis is that the pain is most probably caused by too much usage of the computer. =/ I seriously think that my mum had a conversation with him beforehand. xD Anyway, she is now gonna monitor how long I am online. Oh no. :(_

_So, sorry for the delay but finally, here's chapter 2! :D_

_Youka Nitta owns Haru wo Daite Ita; I am not her._

_

* * *

_

Katou ran after Iwaki into the toilet. Iwaki was hunched towards the toilet bowl, vomiting over and over again, clenching his stomach tighter and tighter each time. His mouth was starting to feel bitter and his lungs were hardly functioning properly.

Katou winced at his suffering lover. He silently watched over him, feeling helpless and depressed. There was nothing that he could do to help Iwaki. Katou merely knelt down next to Iwaki and stroked his back continuously, hoping that it will somehow help to ease the pain experienced by his lover.

Iwaki abruptly grabbed and squeezed Katou's hand for support. Instantly, Katou yelped back in pain. Shocked, Iwaki looked up at his lover's face and his sight fell to his lover's hand. It was red and swollen, with a few grains of rice on it and very obvious burn marks.

'I caused that, didn't I?' Iwaki questioned, with evident guilt in his voice, his gaze dropping.

Katou looked away to avoid the question. Iwaki stood up and gently picked his lover up. He guided him carefully into the living room and gestured him to sit down on the sofa. Iwaki then broke off to get the first-aid kit from the kitchen.

He fumbled around the kitchen, looking for that white box. He can't even remember the last time any of them had used anything in that box. They were both normally very careful not to get hurt especially since they relied a lot on their appearance to get jobs and offers. Finally locating it on one of the cabinets, Iwaki quickly reached for it and returned to the awaiting Katou in the living room. The expression Katou had on his face made Iwaki's heart shatter. Katou was staring blankly into the air, his eyes mirrored a mixture of uneasy emotions and his eyebrows were meeting in a solemn frown. It was the sign of insecurity, worry, misery, discontentment, and all the horrid things Iwaki could think off. I had been a long time since Katou had worn that face; and does Iwaki miss it? I'm sure the answer is exceptionally definite.

Gently and carefully, Iwaki lifted Katou's hurt hand and blew softly on it. He then applied some ointment from the first-aid kit on it. Katou flinched and drew his hand back in pain as soon as the cool medicine was in contact with his skin. However, Iwaki was not at all distracted by Katou's reaction. His grip on Katou's hand was still firm and in control. He lightly pulled Katou's hand nearer to him and continued to treat Katou's hand.

Katou couldn't help but to think, that if this had happened five months ago, Iwaki would have reacted differently. He would have held him closely, tears threatening to leave his eyes while he trembles like a little child left to shiver under the cold rain without any shelter. Or maybe, Iwaki might start screaming hysterically, insisting that Katou is brought to the emergency unit at the hospital right at once.

Regrettably, that was just a fragment of Katou's memory and imagination on Iwaki. _'This current Iwaki….' Katou thought, _with deep sorrow coagulating around bit his lips in pain. It wasn't his hand; it was his heart.

'Iwaki-san…..'

Iwaki's reply was merely a grunt.

Katou magnified his sight on Iwaki. Slowly, he moved his lips to link up with Iwaki's. His hand ran along Iwaki's neck, stopping right at the back of his neck to pull him closer to intensify their kiss. However, Katou stopped there. He felt like he was the only one having fun with their little make-out session. Wait, hold that. Katou wasn't delighted either. Really, if any company needed an actor to act as a mime or statue, Iwaki was sure to posses the role without even needing to go for auditions.

Iwaki's eyes were wide open and crystal-clear with no emotions in it. There were no traces of pleasure, happiness, sorrow, or even disagreement for all that matters. His lips were hard and stationary. His hand was rested on the couch, glued to the bottle of ointment that he was holding. He was seated lazily, not bothering about his posture and his legs were hanging loosely at the edge of the chair. And as for his body, ah, well, let's just skip this part.

Katou broke free from Iwaki. After one final glance at his lover, there and then he decided that he had had enough. He stood up in one swift movement, brushed past the motionless Iwaki and stormed his way into his bedroom.

The sound of the door slamming seemed like an electrical shock jolted into Iwaki's body to awake him from his deep slumber. Noticing the damage that he had caused, he gasped and called after Katou, 'Katou, wait!'

In spite of this, it was already too late. Iwaki dropped the bottle of ointment in his hand on the table that set off a loud clatter of clanking glass. He was on his feet that instance, quickening his pace at every step, 'Katou!'

In the midst of the mayhem, Iwaki's foot caught the leg of a table and made him lose control of his body. He slipped and his head hit the wall next to him. His body gave up trying to fight the pain and damage and Iwaki fell to the ground. Iwaki only managed to whisper softly to himself before passing out. 'I'm sorry, Katou.'

After for what it seems as hours, Katou finally rose from his bed. His eyes were puffy and as red as his scalded hand and his throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert. After that irresponsive kiss from Iwaki, Katou had devoted himself into crying and considering all the reasons that can contribute to his efforts of finding out Iwaki's unexplainable behaviour. Of course, none of those thoughts were pleasurable and they all just deteriorated his mood.

Their house was now dark. Katou could hardly see his fingers when he held it up in front of him. He traced the wall, trying to find his way towards the light switch. Suddenly, his leg hit an out casted object on the floor. Curiously, Katou bent down and felt it. His eyes shot wide open when his fingers touched a soft head of hair with a pool of liquid too viscous to be water assembled around it.

Katou sprang to the telephone, knocking down a few things in the rush and darkness. A sharp siren pierced though the peaceful atmosphere of the neighborhood that night 15 minutes later.

* * *

_I can't say that I am too happy with my work this time. Somehow, I feel that something is missing and there is a little touch absent in this chapter. In any case, please do review. That would really make my day glow. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's almost been a month since I last updated. Oh my, time flies. The reason why I have been so inactive is because I am having a super major exam in November that is well, almost like a life-and-death thing. Okay, that's exaggerated but the exam is that important and I am freaking out._

_Keeping that aside, Chapter 3 is finally here. ^^_

_I'm sorry that it is so short but Biology, Chemistry, Additional Mathematics and History had absorbed all my brain juice. D:_

_I do not own Haru wo Daite Ita._

* * *

Katou gave up. He hammered his hand on the hospital wall in hope that the pain of his hand will somehow magically ease some of his tension. Evidently, it is not relieving anything. No matter how he tried, the tears wouldn't stop. His pride had been stained by the gossips and the gawking of the nurses and other people at the hospital. After all, he is a well-known actor. What good can there be when Katou Youji is at the hospital, walking in circles with tears endlessly falling from his eyes faithfully like an indestructible waterfall? Yet, Katou was ignorant to all of it. His precious Iwaki is in the operation theater and Katou blamed himself for the accident. If anything were to happen to Iwaki, Katou vowed to never forgive himself.

'Dear God, please let Iwaki-san be okay,' Katou prayed silently.

Katou's prayer must have been heard because right at that moment, the light outside the operation theater went off, indicating that the operation had ended. A young doctor walked out from the room. He passed a white towel which he had used to wipe his sweat to an assisting nurse.

Katou rushed to the doctor, griping on the doctor's sleeve with a little too much of unnecessary force. 'Sensei, how is Iwaki-san?'

The doctor looked at Katou uncertainly, 'Sir, may I-'

Katou's agitation overshadowed his patience and poise. 'I am Katou Youji and I am his lover. Please tell me, is Iwaki-san going to be okay?' Katou clenched his fists.

The doctor smiled delicately and placed a hand on Katou's trembling shoulders. He squeezed it lightly but with much firmness to offer Katou strength and assurance. 'Katou-kun, don't worry. Iwaki-san is safe now. The cut on his head is deep and he had lost a lot of blood but fortunately, since Iwaki's blood type is AB+ [*1], we were able to help him replace the lost blood. His cut will heal in a few weeks. As long as he is taken care properly, his injury will heal sooner and would not leave any scar.'

Katou gave a sigh of relief and he chucked silently, thinking of the 'care' he would shower Iwaki with. 'Oh, thank goodness! That is great news! Thank-' Katou left his sentence incomplete and frowned at the doctor's expression. The young doctor's eyes were far-away and his lips curled into a thin line of sympathy.

'Sensei, is there something wrong?'

The doctor looked at Katou, as if judging if he should be told about the information he has on Iwaki's condition. Finally, he straightened his coat nervously. 'Why don't we take this conversation to my room, Katou-kun?' he replied, leading Katou down the long corridor.

Katou's voice evaporated in to the tensed air as he dragged his feet and followed the doctor. 'Okay.'

The doctor led Katou to a room at the other wing of the hospital. There was only a table with one chair at one side and two chairs at the opposite side, a shelf stocked up with thick-bounded books and a bed with clean, white sheets in the room. The peaceful and quiet atmosphere was perfect to have a discussion. However, it still failed to offer Katou any ease. The doctor invited Katou to sit down as he introduces himself, 'My name is Mazumara Asou [*2] and I am Iwaki-kun's doctor.'

Katou remained silent. He was not confident of what to say and how to react.

Dr Mazumara sat down on his chair and loosened his tie. 'I don't know how to break this to you,' he paused, trying to chain up the right words. 'Iwaki-kun is – he is pregnant.'

Katou looked up at the doctor with pure shock and astonish in his eyes. 'Pregnant? But how is that possible?'

Dr Mazumara interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on it. 'At first we thought it was a cancer cell but further tests and inspection resulted that it has a heartbeat.' Dr Mazumara explained.

'So, Iwaki-san is really pregnant?' Katou's confirmed with a voice too blissful that it squeaked a few octaves higher than usual. 'With my child?'

'This is the first time we had came across this case. Iwaki-kun will be put under the care of the senior doctors. Would it be fine if Iwaki-kun – 'The doctor gasped, unable to comprehensive his sentence.

'Thank you so much,' Katou said, leaning in further towards the blushing doctor has he hugged him even tighter. 'Thank you so much'.

* * *

_Ah, that was a super duper short one; I hope it wasn't disappointing. =/ And it was a happy chapter. Yay! :D_

_Thank you for reading :)_

_[*1] I am not sure what Iwaki's blood type is but I put it as AB+ since it is the universal recipient, I put his blood type as AB+ :)_

_[*2] I created this character. My cousin gave him this name. :D_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone! So it seems like I have disappeared without any word and left this story hanging for more than 3 years. Before I continue, I would like to deeply apologize for that.

I can give a million reasons to why it happened. Exams, life, lack of inspiration. I can blame it all on those. However, the real reason is that, I lost the interest and the drive to continue. If you want to skip the whole long sob story, you can skip the next paragraph. It's just me shamelessly attempting to defend myself.

It started off that I had a major exam. To explain it, it was the national high school exam so yes, it was a HUGE deal. So I left off the fanfictions and anime/BL for a couple months and focused on my studies. When my exams were done, other things began to catch my interest and I drifted even further. Then, college started and I ended up with a major that was totally unexpected and unprepared so I was suffering from peer pressure and trying hard to catch up. I did write the next chapter in my notebook but I wasn't satisfied with it so I left it off and never did posted it. I still tried to continue the story. I wrote down the plot and was pumped up to continue it. But alas, my enthusiasm was just that short. Even last year, I made it my New Year's Resolution to continue (and complete) the story but obviously, I failed. In addition, I can't even remember where I've written down the drafts and plots for the next few chapters. *aims gun at self*

However, there are still readers of this story, I know because I get updates and notifications when readers post reviews, or favorite the story or list me as their favorite authors. The amount is not a figure that should be bragged about but what is killing me is the guilt of it. Really, I've even considered deleting this story and my account but I am far too attached and egoistic. After all, this story is my first fanfiction and the only proof that I can actually write (even if it's not good).

To put a long story short, I have good news. I AM (WILL BE) BACK ! I have decided to come back and continue this story. SADLY, because of the fact I have not written in yearsSSSSS, my (so called) skills, has deteriorated to the lowest possible level and since I too have forgotten the original plot and idea, DON'T KEEP YOUR HOPES TOO HIGH.

Ending this, with a 'I am sorry for what I have done', 'thank you if you are still supporting and reading the story' and 'it is okay if you are not'. : )


End file.
